The Mist's Days
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Snippets to 'Locked Heart'. It'll mostly contain scenes I certainly have missed out. Here are some short stories of Haruhi/Viper/Mammon's days!
1. Thoughtography

**Here are snippets of Haruhi/Viper/Mammon's days! I actually thought of this chapter 3 months ago but I still don't have enough information about it and I might get it wrong. So sorry**

* * *

 **Thoughtography**

* * *

"Okay Viper. You will be learning something." Cobra said. This is what he always says. Always the obvious things.

"Aren't I always learning things?" She said, rolling her eyes

"Don't diss me, anyways, this technique's called the 'Thoughtography'" He said, bringing out a paper. Mammon looked at him confused to as why is Cobra even taking out a paper that was cut in half. Will she be inserting Mist flames inside with the desired person in thoughts? Will she-

She was cut of her imagination by a 'thoughtography', followed by a honking and a glowing sound. She looked up-when did she even looked down- and her face contorted to a face of disgust. He was blowing his nose into the paper. Though the paper is glowing.

"Fujioka Haruhi, exactly a meter to the south of me" He called out, looking at the paper then looked up at her smugly with his 'see-how-useful-it-is?' smirk.

"Why do you even have to use the snot?" She asked.

"Because you need to do something else. You don't want to use your blood everytime right?" He looked at her pointedly

"Then, Is the Mucus dry already?" She asked. He shrugged and nodded

"Eww, don't tell me you ever touched it" Haruhi grimaced

"I was told by my teacher to do it..." Cobra paused before he seemed to realise that he would be missing something "Now that I've told you, I wouldn't see your expression!" He groaned out in realisation. She gave him a nasty glare to make her shriek in disgust or something. It's not something that she will shriek about. Unless it is thunder and lightning. She grimaced at the mention of it. It was the reason why she could barely tolerate the Lightning Flames. Why did it even have to exist? Why not just call it something else? Like Green Flame, blue flame, re...yeah-no. It wasn't working and not original.

"Well, I wouldn't express something towards it. Unless you've got something to say?" Haruhi asked back. She had gotten quick witted and wasn't afraid to diss the others after the Dis-Harmonization.

"N-No" He stuttered, making Haruhi raise an eyebrow to the obvious.

"Anyways" He cleared his throat " Now is time for you to practice. The thing is, insert your flames to your nose and direct it to the mucus" He said. He gave her a handful of paper stacks that were cut in half because who would want to waste it and use the used 'tissue'?

So after a week, Haruhi had managed to do it. But her nose suffered and now she was having a headache with all her blowing. Cobra seems to have fun with the condition she is now...which made her more snappy and sarcastic

"Oh yea? You must have been in my situation also. Why don't we talk about your days?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"..." He ran away in the end

* * *

When Viper turned into a baby now named Mammon, she stifled a groan. Mammon now couldn't use her thoughtography because the paper was too big and her mucus was too little. So she got an idea

She folded the half papers into 4 and cut it. But she thought that while it could work, she would have to do this over and over and over again.

"Muuu, how boring."

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Tomorrow, I might update a new chapter in another story. But I might not because I might be tired from the hike I'm going. I might have an inspiration with the scene if I even have the time to look up. (-_-')**

 **I'm the type that usually bounces back without much fatigue**


	2. Numb

**I've been thinking for some more of Haruhi/Mammon/Viper's life and wala! But currently, this is Haruhi's life. Viper is when she is an information broker and Mammon is when she turned into a baby as to not confuse ya.**

 **And I figured that I have to type more of these**

* * *

 **Numb**

* * *

After the club was disbanded, Haruhi realised that she actually have so much time without the club and doesn't know what to do with it. Her father had also noticed it but she shook her head and told him that it was nothing as always.

She pretended that she didn't know who was Tamaki, reverting to the days of when she wasn't even involved with the Host club at all. . It made the other people shocked, but she didn't paid attention to any of it. She also had to deal with Tam...No, Suou-san's fiancé who always smirks and shoves her discreetly. Making her internally scowl but stopped at she noticed that she had changed since _that_ incident.

She tried to stop all conversation with the Host club members, sorry _ex_ , but they are still persistent. The twins were always hanging around her, making sure that she was alright and she was touched. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai often goes to visit her whenever they had the time but their time together diminished as they graduated and their parents forbidden them from hanging out with her.

She asked Kyoya-senpai to teach her to do finance and all about business as he is called the Shadow King as he secretly manipulates Suou-senpai.

But she found herself surprised when the Host club appeared at her door and kidnapped her out of the blue. She found herself being dragged inside of Hani-senpai's house and into the Dojo.

They told her that they wanted to teach her all things necessary in the business world. Martial arts (as you might never know when it'll end up handy), fashion ( A good clothes coordination to look like she is high-class, or a good disguise, really) and Finance and Business

What really surprised her is the fact that he taught her blackmail and subtle ones along with subtle threats. The others shudderes, except for Mori-senpai as you don't really know what he's thinking.

She, to her and their surprise, does this really simple and fast. Fashion is the worst as she had never even cared. With her hair that messy previously, she could manoeuvre without her eyes momentarily.

When she came home one day, she saw Kasanoda waiting in her living room. Saying that she would probably like some easily accessable and free stuff so he taught her about plants. When he heard that Kyoya-senpai was teaching her blackmail as soon as he is about to leave, he said that he'll give her information about everything up to date and blackmail materials.

* * *

She felt a vacuous space opening in her heart when her father collapsed, checking up in the hospital and Kyoya-senpai soon had to cut off all ties with her as his father made him to. She didn't felt angry. She would have been fine in the first place. All she could do is stay away from him as he will have a hard life being shunned by his father and discriminated by the others.

So she began increasing her network, dying her hair and kept on a comfortable hood on to cover her eyes. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai tried their best to teach her more but was swamped with their own family as they took over their business. Mei was the one who noticed something was wrong and dragged her to Kasanoda. He hired a tutor for her to learn one thing that will get an upper hand in her business. Dying Will Flames.

Cobra, her mentor/ tutor/ teacher, and that wasn't even his real name. He taught her every single thing. And when she unlocked it, it was an overwhelming Mist Flames, he said. He could feel it along with the others who weren't even Flame active. So he taught her somewhere else in a secluded place.

With being tutored from his hellish training, she also became an information breaker and gave information to gain money.

Her father was always so strong. His hair was even pretty. But now, he looked pitifully weak. Pale skin, hair limp and greasy from not showering, sweating, shaky limbs... But for _her_ , it was always for _her_ when he tried to get up and tried to reprimand her for not going to college and finish her degree. She refused for one.

It wasn't going to help her with her illegal job. Might be useful, might be harmful, but either way, it is an illegal thing.

But who cares, she wasn't going to listen to anyone's opinion about this anyways

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **As you probably have heard, there are some websites that are doing some copyright issues with the written fanfictions. I was like whhaaaaa? Then I was like 'fuck naw!' To the fact that if you searched their stuff, they'll give some virus.**

 **Are they stupid? It's like some people, probably USA(Forgot), hates anime and wants the manga websites to be shut down like Mangafox, manga reader and other manga application. I'm seriously frustrated over that and I was like Urggghhhhhh!**


	3. Eye Candy

**This is insipired by looking at a lot of eye-candy in today's talent shows. Is it bad that I don't really care whoever it is and just appreciate the body?**

 **Meh, this is kind of a paring hope. I'm not really sure which she would choose so vote for who Haruhi/Viper/Mammon should choose**

* * *

 **Eye Candy**

* * *

 **Setting: In the 6 months they get to know each other**

Viper walked into the kitchen to get some strawberry milk from the fridge after a long day training of her Mist flames. Luce is out with Lal guarding her and Skull so that he wouldn't get bullied by certain people. Those said certain people and the rest are now currently in the house to guard and babysit Aria should anything happen to her. She took out 2 strawberry milk to reward herself, poking a hole and took a sip. Only to spit it out when she saw Fon, who was wiping his sweat and is shirtless.

"Viper? What's wrong?" Fon asked in concern as Viper is not behaving like herself. Aloof and apathetic. Viper sputtered, not really used to seeing men's body, the Host Club didn't count. They are not as toned and firm as Fon...

"...I'm just going to hide away in my room" Viper muttered before disappearing with her mist flames to appear in her room.

"...Weird?" Fon said to himself before shrugging.

As soon as Viper reached her room, she buried her face in her pillow to cool her blush away. Good thing that he didn't notice as her face was covered by her hood. Good thing that it would probably be the last time

* * *

Viper decided to go train. Cobra told her to make sure to train physically and not just mentally and flames. He doesn't want to follow the stereotypical type that no Mist users will train physically as they believe that their Mist flames are unbeatable.

She entered the training room. She reached the center to get started with her construction.

"Chaos" She spun around and stifled a shriek. She could feel her face flaming. Renato was in front of her face, doing a hanging sit up. His wife-beater was ridden up... She exploded, face flaming full of embarrassment.

"You're thinking of training? Unusual for Mists" Renato said, jumping down and going up in front of her. Her blushing had toned down a bit but she could still feel the heat. Reborn noticed that Viper was looking down and smirked. He raised her chin up, making her feel even more embarrassed.

"You're not training with guns?" Viper asked so that her red face would tone down, even just for a bit

"I'm a jack-of-all-trades" Renato shrugged while smirking, letting go of her chin to her relief. He went close to her ears

"But, aren't you feeling hot" He purred, making her explode metaphorically once more.

Viper instantly forwent training to hide in her room. Unknown to her, Renato smirked, finding her reaction cute. He is, after all, not picky with genders

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Sorry it's a short chapter. I don't think I'll be able to update others. Please give me some ideas! I can write 2 stories with ideas and time. But currently, I have, unfortunately lessons and my laptop is broken as I've probably told you before and my mom doesn't want to give me a new one, either a new laptop or a phone that can easily type and unfortunately once more, the reparation fees are around the same costs as a new mac.**


	4. A Burden (1)

**I had this brilliant idea when re-reading the OHSHC manga. And no PuffyEyeBags31, Reborn is when he is a baby and Renato is when he is an adult. Just like Haruhi is a civilian, Viper is an adult Mist while Mammon is a baby Mist**

* * *

 ** _A Burden (1)_**

* * *

 _"You're a burden!_ " It rang in her mind for a very long time. Even if she seemed fine about everything, it still rang in her mind. She knew that Tamaki-senpai didn't mean to say that, considering his personality, but people always blurted out the truth in their haste and anger. Everything about what they blurt was true. So, was she a burden?

So after talking with Kousaka-san, she made up her mind. Because of the fact that it was too troublesome to keep up with trying to maintain her appearance, she reverted back to her old self, the days where she didn't have to spend an hour trying to fix up her appearance.

Since the club was abolished, what are the reasons she have to maintain her appearance? She gave back the uniform, gave out some excuses that she was fine. She understood. She understood his wanting to get his grandmother's attention. But those words still rang in her head.

She would often insult him, not really knowing that it was really an insult due to her usual behavior, but it did stroke Tamaki's heart. He loved her, but his family was more important, Haruhi's safety was even more important.

To be a Fujioka Haruhi who didn't know Suou Tamaki was hard. Meeting each other by chances were difficult. Haruhi, who knew that she loves Tamaki, cried in privacy when she saw him flirt with his fiancé. Blatantly and obnoxiously. There was this painful squeeze in her heart, making her go to the infirmary several times. But after consulting it with Mei, it wasn't a illness, she was just heart broken.

She also knew that the other hosts were being threatened by the Tonnerre, and by association, the Suou, to stay away from her. With Kyoya, the Ootori with the association of the Suou. But they somehow still managed to go on and continue to associate with her.

She once confronted them about it, but they smiled and patted her head. Claiming that they will continue to associate with her because she's grown important to them. She cried in front of them. With the others trying to comfort her, but all she did was hug them, not wanting to ever let go.

But that same words rang in her mind. _"You're a burden!_ " It kept on ringing in her mind. She was a burden to everyone. To Kyoya-senpai, to Honey-senpai, to Mori-senpai, to Hikaru and Kaoru, to everyone else who was a client of theirs, to Kasanoda, to... to her _father_

She did help the others with trying to help his family. With the Anneau, Phase II: Clinical Trial. When they all came to meet him, she pushed him. She pushed him too much about everything. About his family, but not about Phase II.

He once tried to stop her. He said those words once more.

 _"You're a burden!_ "

She ran away after that, leaving a heartbroken Tamaki and the worried hosts. They knew he had to push her away. But Hikaru was angry at Tamaki. He pulled at Tamaki's shirt, claiming that if he pushed her away, he could have her...right?

It hurt Hikaru a lot when all he would do was smile painfully and nod. It shock, his hold on Tamaki was weak, leaving him to be able to break out of Hikaru's hold.

* * *

They all decided to go to the Suou main office, deciding to talk to the man himself

He was depressed, being forced to engaged his son in a loveless marriage was taking a toll on him. But at the same time, he was making Tamaki and Kousaka-san his pawn. It was a sight seeing Kyoya break out of his composed and cool self.

* * *

She didn't have the strength to just look at him. Even if Hikaru asked her to confess to him, for his sake, she couldn't. So she ignored Tamaki while he ignored her.

"I'm sorry Hikaru" She whispered to nobody.

But she did everything even with 'kidnapping' Tamaki to visit his mother in the airport, he always went back to Tonnerre. Even if they ran together and held hands, he went back to Tonnerre. She was about to confess to him, but a phone call interrupted her. He picked it up and his eyes sparkled. She was about to grasp his hands even stronger in hers when he pulled away, but she let go, letting him talk to his fiancé.

So it went back to a lifestyle, where she ignored Tamaki while he ignored her. But they all still opened the Host club once more. With them trying to ignore each other as best as they can

The others noticed it, but those two didn't. Tonnerre designated Tamaki whenever she could. And when she did, he focused mostly on her, causing his clients to slowly decrease and move to the other hosts.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I have a hard time trying to tie the two versions together. It's hard trying to fix the very different things together**


	5. Natsume

**I thought to somehow work on this, and this is what I got after wracking my brains. I thought of putting in the birth of Natsume because he was just added almost immediately. And how's you liking the previous chapter? As I go on, I might put in more of those here because of the months they spent together, there can't be only one.**

 **I'm having Aria's birthday be January 21. National Hugging Day. It's hilarious. I put in some Japanese words because I can't translate it properly. I mean, it'll seem LAME if I translate both ways in a failed attempt to convey what I want to say. Like Hisashiburi, for 'it's been a long time'. That doesn't feel like Mammon/Haruhi/Mammon AT ALL. So I'm putting in that. I could actually picture Mammon saying it in a smooth way of Hisashiburi, but not 'it's been a long time'**

* * *

 **Natsume!**

* * *

Mammon headed out to keep an update on the numerous talk of events amongst her spy network. Not that they knew that she had just been giving an excuse. In 5 days, it'll be the birth of her godson and she has to be there to hold him. Though Mammon had to sweat drop at that. How can she hold a baby when she just looks like a baby herself?

But Mei? She called it excuses. She retaliated that the other Arcobaleno could even barely hold Aria properly and would often drag a basket around because they didn't want to risk hurting Aria's neck. Babies are fragile and it gets even harder as they grow even bigger than themselves. It was fine when Aria was born, but when she was slowly getting bigger, they had to use Verde's robots most of the time to pick her up and carry her. That's how Nanny-bot 502 was made.

It was a difficult to make, but Verde liked the challenge. So, the Nanny-bot is warm, has a 'heartbeat', artificial skin so it'll be soft enough for a baby, a baby monitor installed in it, would take care of the baby when nobody could, has all sorts of baby information, and could fight. It'll fight to protect the baby with it's very being. Verde took it to the extreme though. He made it so that it wouldn't backfire on them. The Nanny-bot would detect small people as someone to protect. The bullets and lasers Verde made wouldn't ever harm the Arcobaleno or any babies. It was impressive that she wants one as a gift for Natsume.

She bought it from him. He didn't ask who it's for and she never told him. He gave her a box that was the size of a tiny vaseline container with a button on it, and made sure to give her clear instructions on how to use it.

She first picked up her father, then they both went towards the airport to start flying to Japan. She always took first class because she had the money to, she hates the economy/business class and she wants her father to enjoy the flight. Tetsuya greeted them as he picked them up from the airport and drove them back to the Kasanoda Main Headquarters.

She was greeted by Miharu and Mei, who were too overjoyed in meeting her. Ritsu was hanging in the back, clearly fretting over Mei overexerting herself. "久しぶり"(Hisashiburi) She greeted Ritsu once she was in the arms of Mei."Thanks for coming". He grunted

They headed inside, with all his men bowing in 2 straight lines. Mammon provided protection to their clan. Mei brought up the idea from Harry Potter to use the 'Fidelius Charm' to do it when she still had all her powers back then. It was a good thing that Mei suggested it or else Mammon could not do it herself with the significant decrease in her powers. She tweaked it a bit though.

It's not like they COULDN'T see it, but more like they couldn't enter with ill intentions and only a loyal member could enter. Those betrayers were quickly executed.

* * *

A scream sounded throughout the halls, men rushing to see what's going on. When they came (barged) in, Ritsu's skin was pale and mouth agape (possibly the one who screamed), Mammon's expression couldn't be seen (Like always) and Mei was in labor and her water just broke. The men broke out in panic except those who are fathers themselves. They quickly rushed her towards the Kasanoda Hospital, the hospital they own and would let them in.

Mei wanted Mammon and Ritsu to stay with her in the labor room so Ritsu ordered the men who came with them to go and pick up Miharu in a few hours from school so she could see her baby brother. Mammon and Ritsu came into the labor room with Mei.

Mammon used her skills to try and distract Mei as she tried to push out the baby, Ritsu's hands were being squeezed tightly. The guy looked like he was suffering but didn't try to take his hands out as he knew that Mei was in extreme pain. He also wiped her sweat off of her forehead, whispering encouragements and praises.

And about 8 hours later, a cry sounded. Mammon looked at the two couple. They both seemed happy, very happy. After the baby was checked on and placed in his mother's arms, they gazed lovingly at the wrinkly baby. She gazed at the wrinkly creature that was her godson and poked the baby's, Natsume's, hand to try and measure her current size to that of a newborn. But instead, his tiny fists wrapped around her finger. She ignored the fact that her hand is only a tad bigger and once more fell in love, melted into a gooey mess. The same situation she had with Miharu.

Speaking of her goddaughter, she quickly ran inside because of all the quiet ruckus the others are making, trying to take a peak at the heir.

"Who is his godfather?" She asked Ritsu, whose eyes soften with adoration and answered without looking at her "Mori-Aniki" He replied. She nodded with satisfaction. Mori-senpai could protect his godson when the times comes that she is not available and the Kasanoda were in danger.

* * *

They let Mei rest in the hospital, with Mammon by her side, not risking anything to happen. All the other men were fidgety, as they wanted to check on Mei-Aneki and Natsume. Mammon made sure to check on Natsume as well, covering him in Mist flames in order to makes sure she knows everything happening to him.

* * *

When Mei was discharged, and in her arms, was a bundle of baby. The men tried to keep as quiet as possible while fighting each other. They cooed quietly and watched the sleeping baby in awe. Their heir, a mini Kasanoda Ritsu.

Mammon was picked up by Miharu, wearing her 'I'm a big sister' shirt proudly. They both were away from the hoard of men trying to get a glimpse of the baby. She glanced up at Miharu who's smile seemed to stretch her cheeks.

She stared for a bit at her goddaughter, before facing the silent chaos occurring in front of her.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I thank Ika-Sophie for helping me beta this. Thank you so much!**


	6. Fantasma

I actually forgot about Fantasma and he didn't make an appearance at all except for first few chapters in Locked Heart

* * *

 **Fantasma**

* * *

Timeline : At the age of 20 when she was still in an apprenticeship

Haruhi as Viper, had not really made a name for herself yet, Cobra noticed. She was efficient and quick when she puts her mind to it. He wouldn't be surprised that if Ranka-san was fine, Viper would and could search a way for immortality. But at the same time, if Ranka-san was fine, Viper wouldn't ever be Viper and he wouldn't ever meet this shrewd and brilliant minded Mist.

Viper was currently searching for information about Ranka-san's disease and was extremely motivated to do it, going as to charge a lot for a job. She may be stingy, but she does her job well and efficiently. Her sense of money is really damaged by those rich kids. Sure the underground always charges a lot, but who charges $35 for just a pen?

Cobra knew that Viper is lonely, even if she never notices it. The Kasanoda, Ranka-san and he aren't always available, so there are times when she is alone. So he decided to do something about it and ran towards the guest room where Viper was currently staying at in the Kasanoda Main house.

"Viper! I've got a brilliant idea!" He knew that she would be glad, he knew but...is it a bad timing? Viper rose out of her bed slowly and glared at him.

"Cobra. Do you know what time it is?" She said menacingly and took a peek at the clock on the wall. "It's 3 am. GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" She shouted, throwing one of her pillows at her teacher who dodged it. She started throwing several dozens of them, both illusion and real, at him to make him get out, along with putting in an Illusion of a dark, dark scary place.

Cobra fled in fear.

* * *

At 10 am, they finally left for wherever Cobra was taking them. Viper, who was grumpy when she woke up once more at about 8 am, was glaring at Cobra, irritated and tired. Cobra just pretended that Viper was not glaring at him, sweating profusely. After all, Viper almost did stab through his hands when they were eating breakfast.

They went through different pet shops, Viper still didn't know what he was doing.

"No connection? Fine, we'll go more extreme!" Cobra exclaimed and pulled her into his super awesome teleportation technique that any decent Mists can do. Viper hadn't been taught it yet so all she could do was scream in outrage.

* * *

Viper stared at the frog right in front of her face. It appeared out of nowhere and assaulted her, Cobra laughing in the background.

"I can't believe it! Your nickname is Viper, but instead, you got a frog!" He laughed even harder, pointing at her. She pointedly ignored him after throwing a rock at him. The frog was facing her on top of a boulder that was conveniently as tall as her, so she was face to face with it.

It croaked, she smiled.

"I'll be in your care from now on". She said and extended a hand, where it landed softly.

"Just name it Fantasma, because as a Mist, you're practically a ghost now". Cobra commented, going near her to properly see the frog over her shoulder.

She raised up her hands, feeling satisfied when she felt the impact and the sound of Cobra's agony. Serves him right.

But...Fantasma... She kicked Cobra to make him stop his dramatical ways, his calls of "I'm dying! Ahhhhhh! Tell my wife I loved her!" He kept on going on and. on

"What wife you idiot. You're single right now and forever will." She ignored the way Cobra mimicked Tamaki's antics, having real gloomy illusions and somehow, a corner suddenly appeared when they're in the jungle, miles away from where they were supposed to be.

"Take Fantasma and I back to the Kasanodas now". Viper said. Cobra smiled at her

"Hai Hai". He got up and dusted himself off before grabbing her hand, teleporting them back to Japan.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Oh me gosh. I got a vision on what Cobra would look like when I pictured him smiling at Viper and getting up. I don't know where I got it but I think that he is a bit of a of Kotetsu from Tiger and Bunny, especially with the beard. Basically, just imagine Kotetsu with long wavy hair that's up in pony tail, but not as hot headed**

 **I think I've ever seen it somewhere in an Anime, but I'm just going with this right now.**

 **So, my description of him is: Long wavy hair tied up in a pony tail with some strands out,**

 **Kotetsu's beard and skin color**


	7. Languages

**BTW, scratch what I said about Cobra's beard in the last chapter. He has a tiny goatee. I can't find the right picture for it.**

 **Jesus Christ, my auto correction is a bitch to handle. I mean, who translates from _'s into _unmotivated'?!** **Geez! You don't have to do any auto correction for that dumbass phone**

* * *

 **Languages**

* * *

 **Timeline: Haruhi/Viper is about 22 years old**

"Viper, how many languages do you know?" Cobra asked one day. Viper tilted her head, wondering why he asked but answered him anyways

"Japanese and passable English" Viper told him. Cobra hummed in thought, idly rubbing the base of his beard.

"Have you ever taken the Eiken*?" Covers questioned her. Viper nodded, informing that she had passed all of the test. Covers nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Okay, you'll be learning languages today. I've been given or stolen several languages using the Mist flames. But the bad side of it is pretty bad." Her mentor shrugged, not informing what exactly the 'bad effects' of learning the languages quickly, much to her annoyance. Though she did suspected that he did it on purpose in order to get back for that Snot- Thoughtography.

"So, little Vipey-Wipey. Pick several languages you want to learn right now" Cobra pointed at her, making her have to go cross-eye to look at where his finger is exactly pointing. "Pick 15. We'll continue the rest once you're healed from the backlash" The very infuriating and vague mentor told her.

Viper tilted her head in thought. She suppose that the main ones were fine. She's heard some of the other Host Club members and clients speak each other in a different language, making her confused and not able to understand them. Renge accidentally even slipped into French once or twice when she got excited.

"French, Italian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Spanish, Hindi, Arabic, Russian, German, Korean, Bengali, Portuguese... Hmmmm, what else." Viper mumbled to herself, using her fingers to count the languages down. "Oh! Ancient Greek, Latin, and Hieroglyphics, if that is possible." Viper always had an interest with the olden languages. The interest started with the Rosetta stone that was written down in three different scripts. After that was the Hieroglyphics written down on papyrus and walls. It soon delved into the time when people spoke many different languages back then, but with the laziness of the descendants, their ancestors were not able to pass on their own languages to their children as they all claimed that there was no point in learning a dead language when there is no one to speak it to.

It was a sad, but a true fact.

Cobra gazed at her, trying to confirm with her selection. Viper recounted all of the languages she wanted to learn, "Mmm, I want to learn this all" She informed him. Cobra nodded once more.

"For the last three, your request _is_ possible. You're talking to a Mist here" Cobra grinned, puffing his chest out in pride. She only gazed at him, so _done_ with his antics. He cleared his throat, once he realized that Viper was absolutely not impressed, to clear away his embarrassment.

Cobra beckoned Viper to come nearer to him. She came closer and was briefly confused before clearing those away. Cobra always knew what he was doing, even if he looked really ridiculous doing it most of the time. He placed his forehead on hers and asked her to close her eyes. She did as he asked. She could feel his flames shifting, eager to heed his command like a puppy.

She somewhat suspected of an onslaught of memories of the languages rushing through her brain the moment he use his flames. But she never expected this unimaginable pain!

* * *

Haruhi groaned and moaned, clutching her head in pain. She has all the information of the languages she wants, but the backlash is like a hangover, except it was 50 times worst with a mother of headache. She felt like vomiting her guts out, but could not. Even a brief sound could make her whimper in pain. The slight light in her view, it would make her eyes twinge, and her head spark in pain just like a donkey without their gerbils who has lost their way home.

She already chased Mei, who was carrying Miharu, out the door when she barged into her room in the Kasanoda and loudly proclaimed her entrance. Sure it was her house, but the fact that she had a migraine whose pain could never be described, defenestrated all her politeness and manners out the window, and would scare them out with her Mist Flames.

Cobra appeared in her room, the last of his Mist flames disappearing as he fully appeared.

"Well!" He clapped his hands, making her throw a pillow in his direction. Unfortunately, he dodged it. "The good news is, you'll be fine in 24 hours with lots of water to drink, and lots of rest. The greatest news is that you'll be doing this until you know every languages Google translate has to offer!" Haruhi whimpered even more and covered herself with the blanket even more. Anything to just get the demon away from her!

"And then, you'll be learning the other languages Google doesn't even know! Isn't that great?" Cobra smiles. His Mist flames twist to make him glow brightly. Haruhi's headache twinged once more when the light Cobra is produce penetrated through her blanket.

"I hate...no, I loathe you right now"

"Awwww, does that mean you'll love me later?"

"No."

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I have good news! I am reunited with my lover, my laptop, my life. Todays the last day of school for me and will unfortunately be separated once more as soon as my school will soon be starting.**

 **I mean, wtf. My summer break starts from tomorrow until August 16th.**

 **Eiken: In Japan, there are tests for everything. This time, this is for English Exams. I guess like an English Mastery for Foreigners, especially Japanese? And I don't** **mean that Hentai Anime.**


End file.
